From U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,130 an apparatus for packaging articles of this kind is known. The articles are supplied in a stack and compressed and then discharged through a bagging spout for applying a bag to the compressed stack of articles. The bagging spout is longitudinally divided into two laterally moveable halves each having a U-shaped cross-section. Hereby the spout can be adjusted to different widths of the articles by moving the two halves towards or away from each other.
In the production of insulation materials, insulation batts are produced with different sizes, e.g. ranging from 400 mm (16″) to 600 mm (24″) in width. The stacks of compressible fibrous insulation material are compressed and bagged in a packaging apparatus. To compensate for the different sizes, different sizes of the packaging bags are used.